Kalm
Kalm is a village in Final Fantasy VII located outside of Midgar. Unlike the bustling metropolis nearby, Kalm is a quiet town with only a few shops, a bar, and an inn. The economy is based upon mining in the Mythril Mine, but during the time of Final Fantasy VII due to recent activities of Midgar Zolom outside the mines, work has stopped. During development of Final Fantasy VII, the town was at one point called Elm . This can be seen in concept art of the World Map and in the game files where Kalm locations are prefixed "elm". Story Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- During Shinra Electric Power Company's military bombing operation, the target of which was supposed to be 50 kilometers north of Kalm, due to equipment malfunction, the target is thought to be Kalm itself. The resulting destruction leads to an incident similar to Nibelheim Incident where the entire township is destroyed. Survivors are shipped to the Shinra Mansion in the town of Nibelheim, where they are thought to have died. The town is rebuilt, and the incident covered up. It is thought the survivors were executed to support the cover-up, but as many of them are test subjects to Professor Hojo's experiments in fusing Materia into human beings, it is more likely they were either mutated or killed due to the experimentation. Veld, the leader of the Turks, Shinra's intelligence agency. is within the township during the attack. He loses his arm, receiving a Materia-augmented prosthetic so he can continue working for the Turks. Final Fantasy VII The sleepy village is the first town Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aeris, and Red XIII come across after leaving Midgar. When the party stays at the inn, Cloud tells the tale of the incident with Sephiroth destroying Cloud and Tifa's home town of Nibelheim several years ago. Once the story ends, the party leaves. Later on Barret's daughter Marlene is sent to Kalm to escape the Shinra Electric Power Company. Despite the town's proximity to Midgar, it is not destroyed when Meteor falls. Marlene views the destruction and saving of the Planet by the Lifestream and Holy from Kalm. On the Way to a Smile Following Meteorfall and the destruction of Midgar, there were many people who traveled to the town to take refuge. Residential houses became emergency shelters and the inn offered free rooms to refugees but the sheer volume of them forced some people to live on the streets. The near-immediate introduction of a new disease that began to plague the populace did not help matters. Under the threat of death from an unhappy public blaming the Shinra Electric Power Company for Meteorfall, Rufus Shinra, now residing in Kalm, concocted a plan to redirect the populace's energies toward rebuilding their homes, using the wreckage from Midgar and build a new town on the eastern-side of Midgar. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- .]] One year after the events surrounding Kadaj and Sephiroth's return, and three weeks after the disappearance of an investigative team of more than 38 people into a previously sealed section of the Midgar ruins, Kalm comes under attack by an unknown military force during a night-time festival celebrating the recovery from Meteorfall. Targeting individuals who had not been infected by Geostigma for capture, Vincent Valentine, who was residing in the town at the time of the festival to meet with Reeve Tuesti, disrupts the raid and supports the World Regenesis Organization in pushing the mysterious army out of Kalm, but not before he encounters the Tsviets Azul the Cerulean and Shelke the Transparent. Cait Sith later comes upon some citizens from Kalm within Sector 0 underneath Midgar, captured during Deepground's raid and still contained within the Dragonfly equipment containers, and watches helplessly as they are sacrificed en mass to awaken Omega. Locations Kalm is located to the North on Gaia's Eastern continent to the East of the Midgar Wasteland. Town The party enter the village square from the south-west corner. The inn, shops, and various residences can be accessed from here. There are three shops located on the upper level of the town, where the player can purchase Materia and mythril-based weapons and armor. Inn The inn is located to the left of the village entrance, and visiting it is essential to move the story forward. It is here that Cloud recounts his experiences as a member of SOLDIER to the party. ; ; Mother's House A mother and daughter live at this house. ; ; Old Man's House And old man and his dog live at this house. ; ; There is a locked chest that has no means of opening. This chest had originally contained the Titan Materia, but the idea was scrapped and it was moved to Gongaga instead. Tower House A man and two siblings live at this house. ; ; There is a treasure with a Peacemaker inside. The player can look out the window. ; Traveler's House The Kalm traveler and another woman live here. ; ; Bar Located through a tunnel beneath the upper level of the village, the bar is frequented by miners who are out of work due to the Midgar Zolom. Item Store The shopkeeper at the Item Store manages the Item Shop. Weapon Store The Weapon Store is a shared store that sells battle equipment and Materia. Though there are two doors to the establishment and appears as a semi-detached building, there is no wall between the store. The shopkeeper on the left manages the Materia Shop, and the shopkeeper on the right manages the Weapon Shop. Quests Date mechanics The game has a hidden affection value that determines whom Cloud will go on a date with in Gold Saucer later. The value is determined by the dialogue and party member choices made prior to the date. When Barret leaves the inn after Cloud's story and asks for Cloud to get a move on: * "Wait a sec" (No change) * "Beautiful, just beautiful" (+3 Barret) * "Is that all?" (-1 Barret) * "Right" (+1 Barret) When talking to the woman who mentions that Mako is convenient (values only change if the characters are in the present party): * "Yeah, maybe" (-2 Barret, -1 Aeris, -1 Tifa, +1 Yuffie) * "You're full of it" (+2 Barret, +1 Aeris, +1 Tifa, -1 Yuffie) When talking to the woman who mentions that the old ways were better (values only change if the characters are in the present party): * "Yeah, maybe" (+2 Barret, +1 Aeris, +1 Tifa, -1 Yuffie) * "No way" (-2 Barret, -1 Aeris, -1 Tifa, +1 Yuffie) Kalm traveler Kalm is the home of the Kalm traveler who desires various items from around the world. He is found at Traveler's House 2f.. If the player brings him the items he desires, they are plentifully rewarded. Items ''Final Fantasy VII Shops Final Fantasy VII Item Shop Weapon Shop Materia Shop Enemies Final Fantasy VII Kalm Area Grassland * Elfadunk x2 (Back attack) * Levrikon, Elfadunk x2 (Back attack) * Levrikon, Levrikon, Levrikon * Levrikon, Mandragora x2, Elfadunk (Ambush) * Levrikon, Mu x2 * Levrikon x2 * Levrikon x3 * Mandragora x4 Chocobo tracks * Chocobo (L13), Mandragora x2 * Chocobo (L13), Mandragora, Levrikon * Chocobo (L16), Levrikon x2 * Chocobo (L16), Elfadunk x2 Beach * Elfadunk * Elfadunk x2 * Levrikon * Levrikon x2 Musical themes Like in many towns, "Ahead On Our Way" plays in Kalm in Final Fantasy VII. When visited on disc two after Meteor is summoned, the music changes to "Anxious Heart". Gallery ;Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' BCKalmIncident.jpg|Kalm's countryside. BCElfeKalmFire.jpg|Kalm aflame in Elfé's memories. VIIBC Kalm.png|Kalm. ;''Final Fantasy VII Kalm FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Concept art. Kalm FF7 Art 1.jpg|Tower House 1f. concept art. Kalm FF7 Art 2.jpg|Weapon Store concept art. Kalm FF7 Art 3.jpg|Traveler's House 1f. concept art. Kalm FF7 Art 4.jpg|Item Store concept art. Kalm FF7 Art Pub.jpg|Bar concept art. Kalm FFVII Early Art.jpg|Early concept art. Kalm inn.png|Inn 2f.. Kalm residence2.png|Mothers' House 2f.. Kalm residence4.png|Old Man's House 2f.. Kalm-TowerHouse1f-ffvii.png|Tower House 1f.. Kalm residence5.png|Tower House 2f.. Kalm-RearTower-ffvii.png|Rear Tower. Kalm-Traveler'sHouse1f-ffvii.png|Traveler's House 1f.. Kalm-Traveler'sHouse2f-ffvii.png|Traveler's House 2f.. Kalm-ItemStore-ffvii.png|Item Store. ;''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' DirgeofCerberusConceptKalm_1.jpg|Concept art. DirgeofCerberusConceptKalm_2.jpg|Concept art. DirgeofCerberusConceptKalm_3.jpg|Concept art. DirgeofCerberusConceptKalm_4.jpg|Concept art. DirgeofCerberusConceptKalm_5.jpg|Concept art. DirgeofCerberusConceptKalm_6.jpg|Concept art. DirgeofCerberusConceptKalm_7.jpg|Concept art. DirgeofCerberusMapKalm.jpg|Level map. DirgeofCerberusKalm3.jpg|Kalm. DirgeofCerberusKalm4.jpg|Kalm (2). DirgeofCerberusKalm5.jpg|Kalm (3). DirgeofCerberusKalm6.jpg|Kalm (4). DirgeofCerberusKalm7.jpg|Kalm (5). DoC Kalm.jpg|Kalm (6). Trivia *The player can look out the window of the tower that has Peacemaker in a treasure chest. This appears to be the same window Marlene opens in the ending. References Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII Category:Locations in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Locations in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Towns de:Kalm ru:Кальм